Run To Me
by AmethystB
Summary: {Oneshot, songfic} Guess nothing would ever change. Rika was still tough, and I was still saving her, whether she needed it or not. Why couldn't I just leave her alone? It was clear she wanted me to...


**

* * *

Amethyst Blizzard: **Yes, it's here. My Clay Aiken songfic. I have finally succumbed to Clay Mania and all of its residual effects, and sadly, I am no longer in control of my actions anymore. 

**Floramon: **Anyway…moving on, Amethyst is very pleased with how this one-shot turned out, though it bares some similarities to one of her other fics, _Just Missed The Train_; they're both of the same wavelength, so please keep that in mind.

**A/N: **Ooh, one of them is Kelly and the other Clay…heh funny. Oh yeah, I don't own Digimon and if I did, I'd be pretty damn rich. Nor do I own Clay's song, _Run To Me_. He owns that.

Story's in first person and is told through the eyes of Ryo. Italics are flashbacks, and that might become a little confusing, but stick with it and it'll make sense ;) And a big thanks to DigiqueenTMIM for inspiring me to write this. Enjoy!

* * *

**Run To Me**

* * *

I stood in front of her, taking her hand in mine, knowing she'd pull back. On impulse, she yanked her hand away immediately and stood forcibly by her bedroom door, not wanting to go outside, but rather gesturing for me to leave. I did without question. I wasn't like _him_, I knew when to give up. Stepping outside into the rain, I took one last lingering look at her. She was just standing there, a slight apologetic look sceptically flashing across her features. She didn't know what to do; she had never been in quite a demanding difficult situation before. Not one like this when she was completely vulnerable and without a sense of who was really on her side. 

I respected that and turned away, conscious of the well of pools swelling up in her eyes. It was enough even to make her cry, but I could not help her. I could not give comfort to her without her pulling back from my touch.

* * *

**_Don't, y_****_ou don't have to save my life  
No, y_****_ou're not ready I can feel it_**

* * *

__

So what was I to do? That night had scarred her forever, and it was _his_ entire fault. Nothing would bring her back now, back from that insignia of independence and strength. He had made hismark, and now she had to deal with the consequences of _his_ actions.

_

* * *

**Outside it's raining, but I'll just go home  
Someday your heart will just let him go**

* * *

_

_I was watching her, watching her sway and stumble to finally fall right into place in between his arms. He was laughing, far from concerned as she held her hand up to her head, taking a few stumbling steps back. The music thumped inside the room, just as her head would be thumping from the sharp, persistent pain. The only thing holding me back from going over to her was the fact that he was her boyfriend, and she was probably unaware that this was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to lure her into his carefully placed trap and watch her try to pry her way out of it. There was no way I was going to let it go that far, even if I had to take the harsh blows from him myself._

_She stepped out of the house with him, necessitating the fresh air that would come. I followed them. As soon as I breached the doorway, I saw her burying her head in his chest, breathing in deeply. She was drunk; I knew that, he knew that. Only she was unaware of it. I had cringed painfully when she kept coming back for more of the addictive drink, and with each plastic cup she had filled up to the top, I felt myself becoming intoxicated. _

_Now, as she floated on the edge of consciousness, I just wished it _had_ been me who was drinking repetitively, wistfully taking in the spiked punch. I could see her fist grip a ball of his shirt as she congested the oncoming flood of darkness. She was in so much pain, physically and emotionally, for I knew she was scolding herself ruthlessly for being so careless, though she was hardly conscious of her situation._

* * *

**_As soon as you get that feeling  
You can start to live again  
As soon as the worst is over  
You can make it all make sense_**

* * *

I had looked at her in his arms, sick to the pit of my stomach. She had been the only one who hadn't seen it coming, seen who he really was. And now as I glanced back over my shoulder, I could only see what was to become of her: a woman who would never let a man in, never apologising, never explaining.

* * *

**_Right now I can't give you what you need  
As soon as you get that to me_**

* * *

_He looked up, saw me, and glared hard. I walked forward, uncaring of just how many of his hard punches I was going to have to take. I loved her, and this I just couldn't watch. No words were spoken, and Rika saw me in that same moment he lashed out and struck me hard on the side of my temple. It had knocked me back, but nothing would stop me now. I repressed the crawling darkness that was creeping into my head and clutched Rika's arm protectively, stepping in front of her and blocking his way forcibly. He glared harder and pulled back his fist, ready for another round._

_I was willing to fight for her, unwilling to see her hurt. She hung back, leaning over the railing of the balcony, not watching. She couldn't, after all. This was her boyfriend and the boy she knew loved her fighting, she just couldn't watch. Couldn't decide which one she wanted to win._

* * *

**_Hush, you don't have to say a word_**

* * *

****

I touched my check gingerly, reflecting on just how much pain I had taken, though the initial sting didn't seep in until after. I guess I was just too angry to really feel anything other than rage. And it was that rage that had spurred me on further, taking every punch at full force, watching his reaction as if time had stopped ticking. His frustrated flinch to every punch I had honourably withstood. When I finally had a clear shot, I had grabbed his flying fist and pulled him in, lowering my head and driving my tightly clenched fist deep into his taut torso. It had been what I had wanted to do for so long, and all she had done was stare.

* * *

_**Trust, I'm not going to hate you for it**_

* * *

_She just stared past me, and met with his eyes. He was on his knees, clutching at his stomach, and in pain. He looked helplessly between her and me and whispered one word before he passed out: "Fine."_

_At first I didn't understand, then everything seemed clear in my mind. He thought that by not helping him, she had chosen me over him. But what was she to do? She was intoxicated, drunk; he couldn't possibly blame her for not helping him. After all, he had done nothing to further help _her_ cause. I turned back to where she was now once again leaning over the edge of the balcony, the brisk wind blowing into her blazing auburn hair and wavering it out behind her. _

_She groaned and twisted her hand around the sturdy pole. "Whatever."_

_I walked up to her, debating inwardly whether or not I should reach out and touch her shoulder. I recoiled reluctantly, reasoning that she was drunk…or drugged if you will. She didn't need me to touch her, she had been hurt enough; she didn't need comfort. She turned to me and stared into my eyes, challenging me to do…something. After all, because she was drunk, she felt invincible. She could take me on if she wanted, take on my feelings. Albeit, she never had the chance. She collapsed into my arms, mumbling something strangely incoherent. _

_I sighed and held her supportively, not willing to let her go. I breathed in her hair, taking in the elements of fruity shampoo and lingering scents, one of which was a strong coconut odour. In the three years that I had known Rika, it was today that I realised she wasn't all as she seemed. By coming to this party, she had wanted to impress her worthless boyfriend. She went to trouble, and for what?_

* * *

**_Feels like my touch only brings back the pain_**

* * *

****

I had carried her to her house, which was not so far away from the party, to which all of the other Tamers had been invited. I only went because I wanted to keep an eye on Rika, which had led to the awkward explanation I had to deliver to her mother that night. I told her the truth only because I wanted to stay with her daughter for the night. I needed to make sure she was safe, away from harm. I would always be a gentleman, no matter what.

I had woken this morning to Rika's figure standing over me, an accusing look plastered unquestionably on her face.

_"Looks like you were the hero once again, Ryo."_

Looking back again, I saw the tears stream down her face, and her hands fighting to wipe them frantically away. She was trying to be strong, as always. But it just wasn't working. I knew I couldn't leave her like this, and yet I found myself walking away. It'd turned out she'd remembered the events of the past night, despite being drunk. Or maybe in spite of it, I'd never really know now.

* * *

**_Someday those memories will fade away_**

* * *

****

****

Walking down the street, away from her house, I closed my eyes and allowed the cool breeze to just wash over me, cleanse me. The heavy rain had since stopped, though it was still slightly drizzling. Rika was right, I had been the hero once again and I felt, for once, unelated because of it. Her bitter words washed over me in unison with the breeze and I opened my eyes to the sounds of the morning, and the busy street in front of me. Tall traffic lights flashed their respective colours and some of them even sung distant tunes. It was a new Saturday morning, one of revelation, even though I hadn't really gained anything.

Why, what did I expect? That Rika would fall into my arms and hug me, thanking me over and over for saving her life? Why would she, she'd never done that before, so why would she do that now? Why did I even expect she would? Maybe because I wanted a little suggestion of gratitude for once? No, Rika needed to feel thankful for that to happen, and she did anything _but _at the moment. God, her boyfriend had used her, of course she'd feel vulnerable and selfish.

* * *

**_As soon as you get that feeling  
You can start to live again_**

* * *

****

****

Guess nothing would ever change. Rika was still tough, and I was still saving her, whether she needed it or not. Why couldn't I just leave her alone? It was clear she wanted me to. I loved her, that's what it was; despite knowing I would and could never be close to her.

Breathing in deeply, I took a step forward, off the sidewalk only to find myself walking on the edge of the road, and when the transportation traffic lights changed from amber to red, I walked briskly through the methodical lines of neutralised cars. Amber to red. What did that mean? That Rika was like a traffic light, always changing colours and considering different directions? Or maybe it was my unconditional love for her; flashing from amber to red each time I wanted her in my arms. I scolded myself for thinking of love like that, but I could not shake the feeling I had reached a final understanding. Perhaps when Rika changed from amber to red, then she could be saved once more. Always the hero, I was.

But she was still vulnerable, unprotected in her lonesome. I heard a voice nipping at me in the back on my mind, urging me to be with her, to talk her through it. To _comfort _her. But…what was I to say? That everything was going to be all right and no one would ever hurt her again? How could _I _guarantee that? Was I to say that she would never have to be in the _presence _of another man just wanting to be close to her? Well that would be a lie, because _I _wanted to.

* * *

**_As soon as the worst is over  
You can make it all make sense_**

* * *

****

****

Rika, who had never needed a man to fulfill her life before, had travelled the full vicious cycle. Beginning with her father and ending with my unconditional protection. And guess what, she didn't like it.

Reaching the other side of the footpath, I breathed a sigh of cold relief and stopped walking to instead sit myself down on a bench, directly adjacent to those traffic lights. Lightly brushing a hand through my chocolate brown hair, I noticed for the first time how cold it was. The sun didn't even breach through the heavy, dark grey clouds and I felt myself slipping slightly into that black hole of burdened existence. Ever since she had vied for her boyfriend, Rika had hardly given me any interest and I thought I was ok with that, until it reached the point of absolute frustration. She didn't bask in the attention I gave her anymore, didn't laugh at my jokes, didn't attempt to flirt back.

I couldn't understand what it was about her that had initially attracted me. I thought about it fruitlessly and after a while, could only come to the conclusion that she was the one person who didn't praise me, give me unconditional, if somewhat needless attention. But that wasn't it. I still admired her for something else.

* * *

**_Right now I can't give you what you need  
As soon as you get that to me_**

* * *

****

The bench felt cold against my steady back, but with only a light shirt on, I guessed that was understandable. I needed warmth somehow, from somewhere. I rubbed my hands vigorously together, hoping to create enough body heat to keep the feeling in my freezing palms.

Rika, the frozen palm of my hand, needed warming, needed melting. But how could I give that to her without scorching her? Maybe I just needed to surrender my palm to the cold and let it freeze over, far away and safe from the blazing sun. Absolution without love.

* * *

**_How can I be brave enough to say goodbye  
I'd die inside without you_**

**_Can't you see it's hard enough to walk away?_**

* * *

****

At that second, I looked up and noticed her. She was running through the traffic lights, most of which were against her. But she didn't care. She was running to me and that was it, she wouldn't let anything stop her. Persistence, another quality I so fervently admired about her, but that wasn't what I was attracted to most.

Her look was one of trained indifference, though I knew that was only a façade. Still, I couldn't help but think of that look as a reflection of something deep inside her, something broken and unable to be fixed.

* * *

****

**_Don't look at me, you make me wrong_**

* * *

She reached the bench and I stood immediately, not even bothering to ask why it was she felt so determined to reach me. I already knew.

* * *

**_I've been through this to make me strong_**

* * *

****

I saw her mouth open, and whispering words escaped softly, words only I could truly understand. "Thank you."

* * *

**_As soon as you get that feeling  
You can start to live again_**

* * *

**__**

Suddenly, while looking deep into her frozen violet eyes, I realised exactly what it was I admired her for; it was her strength of knowing she needed help, and she wasn't afraid to ask for it. This happened seldom enough but when it did happen, she'd always ask _me_ to help her, even if she didn't always outwardly _ask_. I knew by the way she acted; by the way she emitted that feeling of discrete urgency.

* * *

_**As soon as the worst is over  
You can make it all make sense**_

* * *

Oh well, I'd still be there for her, because that's what I was. I was there for her.

* * *

**_Right now I can't give you what you need  
As soon as you get that feeling  
As soon as you get that feeling…run to me_**

* * *

And someday, I knew, she'd run to me once more.

* * *

**A/N: **Ooh, metaphors…purdy…Confusing-ness is overtaking me and moulding me into something completely unrecognisable…

**Floramon: **Have you been into those Science Fiction movies again?

**A/N: **Kinda…except from completely devouring every last drop of _Fanta _there was in the house, I watched _Pitch Black_ yesterday. Cole Hauser had a nice body…Yeah, you guys don't wanna know that do ya. Sorry. I've been drinking soda all night and am a tad tipsy…in a totally non-alcohol related way.

Well, reviews would be greatly appreciated, as well as-

**Floramon: **They don't want to add to your chocolate addiction, Ame.

**A/N: **Fine…

Later dudes,

Amethyst


End file.
